


Día 8: Algún día me cansaré de tener miedo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: FICTOBER 2020 DÍA 8Makoto no es parte del club de natación y no es amigo de Haru.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Día 8: Algún día me cansaré de tener miedo

El mar es hermoso.

Profundo y misterioso.

La brisa marina es relajante, te hace olvidar tu mal día.

Desde la niñez he vivido cerca del mar.

El mar es parte de mi vida…

Y casi acaba con ella.

Recuerdo que en mi infancia hubo un tifón que acabo con la vida de un navío. Desde ese momento comencé a temerle. Luego en un descuido de juegos infantiles, fui absorbido por el agua.

Afortunadamente sobreviví.

Fue cuando conocí a ese tritón. No uno real, pero parecía uno. Era la estrella de la natación de Iwatobi. Unos ojos tan profundos como el mar con una mirada siempre seria.

No recuerdo verle sonreír para otros que no sea el mar.

Siempre que íbamos a la playa como clase o hablamos del sistema marino, sus ojos se veían brillosos… con vida.

Eramos tan contrarios.

Yo, siempre sonriente y rodeado de personas.

Él, tan serio. Tan solo.

Él, amaba el mar.

Yo, le temía al mar.

Siempre que salía tarde de las clases por ser parte del comité escolar, escuchaba un ruido provenir de la piscina. Tenía miedo. Ya que dicen que ahí se ahogó una estudiante, debido a que la empujaron entre juegos. Desde entonces su alma aparece ahí para ahogar a las personas en venganza.

Pero respiré hondo y decidí investigar para dar fin a la historia.

Y ahí estaba ese chico.

Nadando a mitad de la noche.

El agua le cubría como si fuera un manto para su cuerpo.

Estuve ahí de pie, hipnotizado ante tanta belleza. Luego caminé hacia el chico que estaba por salir de la piscina.

–Es muy tarde para nadar, Nanase-san -Mencioné con una sonrisa extendiendo mi mano para que la tomé.

Nanase, Haruka.

Era su nombre.

Él solo observó mi mano sin salir del agua, tratando de comprender mi presencia y acciones. Sin embargo, aceptó mi ayuda para salir. También le ofrecí su propia toalla.

Solo me miró en respuesta.

–¿Yo? Estoy saliendo de una junta del comité, te oí y me acerque -respondí.

Nanase abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Tal vez nadie entendía sus expresiones. Pero lo he estado observando. He logrado comprenderle en su propio mundo silencionso…

Al menos eso creo.

–¿Tachibana? -No preguntó solo quería asegurarse de mi nombre. Sonreí en respuesta.

Nanase comenzó a caminar con Makoto a su lado. Se detenía haciendo que el castaño imitará su gesto. Hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de los vestidores. Miró los ojos verdes de su acompañante.

–¿Pu… puedo esperarte? -trate de mantener mis nervios.

–Tardaré -respondió arqueando una ceja mientras lo veía.- Puedes irte.

Makoto realmente tenía miedo de salir solo en la oscuridad. Nunca se había quedado solo a altas horas de la noche en la escuela.

–¿Tienes miedo? -Notó como Tachibana temblaba.

–No… frío -puso de pretexto.

El sonido de unos botes de basura tirados por un mapache le hizo gritar abrazando a un húmedo Nanase. Quien suspiró acariciando su espalda para calmarlo. Makoto se sonrojo por el acto.

Nanase retrocedió unos pasos para adentrarse al club de natación sin soltar a su acompañante.

–Entraré a ducharme -mencionó apartándose dejando al castaño en una banca.

El de ojos verde aún sonrojado por la vergüenza afirmó con la cabeza.

Sabía que quería que lo espere ahí sentado. Para distraerse y evitar tener miedo, puso su música por los auriculares. Se relajó con la melodía, con la cual movía la cabeza al ritmo de ella.

Nanase salió por fin de la ducha con nueva muda de ropa. Lo observo en silencio. Se acercó tocando su hombro por detrás. Nuevamente un grito que hizo eco en la habitación. Nanase se tapó los oídos.

Sabía que estaba preocupado por mí. Ya que dividía su amor conmigo y con el mar. Y él, era más apasionado con el mar que conmigo. Le dolía controlar su pasión para no lastimarme.

El de ojos azules los puso en blanco para comenzar a caminar con un Makoto sosteniendo la orilla de su camisa como si fuera un niño.

–Eres muy asustadizo -comentó Nanase mientras sentía como Makoto se exaltaba ante cualquier ruido- ¿Sí quieras sabe si vamos por el mismo rumbo?

Realmente no le gustaba hablar mucho. Pero sabía que solo así podría tranquilizar a su acompañante.

–Lo siento… -Tachibana se disculpó- Vives una calle más arriba que la mía. -Sonrió confiado en su respuesta.- Te he visto salir en la madrugada y regresar en la noche por mi ventana.

Agrego ante la mirada intrigada de Nanase.

–Vengo al mar -comentó antes que Makoto le interrogue- practico.

–Lo supuse, cuando vi que estaban solicitando patrocinio para el club de natación en el comité. Espera… -Makoto se apartó abriendo la boca- ¡Vienes a nadar al mar antes de ir a clases! -Los ojos azules afirmaron.

–La piscina escolar solo la uso de noche porque la playa está prohibida a esa hora -respondió mirando el oleaje que se volvía bravo con el aire.

–Aventurarse al mar a esta hora es para los valientes -murmuro agachando la mirada.

–¿Desde cuándo le temes al mar? -cuestionó mirándome. Le conté mis experiencias. Él estaba atento.- Sí tu quieres puedo ayudarte.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo? -no entendía

–Puedo ayudarte a convivir con el mar -respondió-. No te aseguro quitarte el miedo pero podemos tratarlo.

–¿Es necesario? -cuestione retomando el paso a su lado.

–¿No te cansas de tener miedo? -me cuestionó.

–Tal vez algún día me cansaré de tener miedo… -suspiré rascándome mi mejilla- pero tan poco quiero lanzarme a los tiburones de golpe.

–Lo haremos a mi ritmo -respondió.

Sonreí.

Porque sabía que tenía un ritmo tranquilo, sereno y apacible.

–Me encantaría -Comenté deteniéndome en la entrada de mi hogar-. Aquí vivo.

–Es una cita -comentó subiendo los escalones a la siguiente calle.- Vendré por ti el domingo.

Él desapareció de mi vista.

Entre a mi casa, a mi habitación donde caí detrás de la puerta al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

–¡¿Cita?! -Me sonroje por esa afirmación- Bu… bueno… existen varios tipos de citas laborales, escolares y románticas. Será escolar… amistosa. ¿Verdad? –me dije a mi mismo.

Lo que Makoto ignoraba es que Haruka también se había hartado de tener miedo. Desde que vio a Makoto sonreír la primera vez se enamoró de él.

El hecho de encontrarlo en la piscina fue la mejor oportunidad de estar a solas y conocerse mejor.

No tenía tacto con las personas.

¿Cómo tener la atención del chico más popular entre las chicas?

Los temores de Makoto fueron la solución.

Él permanecía a su lado, platicando. Abrazándole del brazo o tomando su mano al sentir miedo. Se veía tan adorable.

Makoto tenía miedo al mar.

Haru amaba el mar y a Makoto.

Sí los une, sería perfecto.

Se ofreció para ayudarle a quitarle sus miedos.

¡Claro que era una cita!

Tal vez de juegos.

¡Pero cita!

Tal vez algún día él también se cansará de tener miedo.

Y le robará un beso a Makoto.


End file.
